The present invention relates to a foot massaging device.
Foot massagers are disclosed in the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,941, issued to Aizenstat on July 3, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,402, issued to Abramovitz on Oct. 2, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,461, issued to Taylor on Oct. 30, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,836, issued to Girten on Feb. 5, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,232, issued to McNair on Aug. 20, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,520, issued to McNair on Mar. 9, 1976.
Objects of the invention are to provide a foot massaging device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to massage the feet of a user and thereby provide all the subsequent benefits of a proper foot massage.